First wave
**TODO LIST** On the 25th of May 2015, tinman surfaced on Youtube, posting his first video: TIN_RE01. Each day, for the next 11 days, a new video was uploaded. The first 10 videos, feature the same template: a black screen; white numbers—with a female voice rolling-off its sequence. Whilst, a distorted, low-pitch noise can be heard in the background. The 11th video, THE_KEY, does not fit this template. It is discussed at length, in a separate article. The Early Days During the first few months tinman drew attention to his channel via youtube ads. People who reported seeing the ads described them as both "creepy" and "disturbing" — unfortunately, no copies of this ad were made. Tinman soon attracted notice on the Reddit board /ARG/, and within 4chan's /x/ community. The communities, soon realized tinman was technically, far more complicated than first meets the eye... "All of the videos have audio sampled from the same source... I cut up every number audio clip and placed them together ascending, with no redundancy... I used the samples from the "THE KEY" video to cancel out the woman's voice" Small bands of dedicated people formed, determined to solve the mystery of tinman. And although a great many inroads were made; in the end, ultimately, they failed. Decoding the First 10 Videos The first 10 videos are encoded with a simple Letter to Number cipher—one of the simplest known ciphers. The numbers can be easily deciphered by hand or by using an online decrypter. The sequence must be reversed before, or after, the decryption. Each of the 10 videos also contains a hidden audio file. The low-pitch background noises, can be reformulated to compose a complete audio message. Instructions on how this is achieved is detailed in the tutorial page on phase cancellation. The numbers, decoded messages, and hidden audio, are presented here for reference: TIN_RE01 - 140113 140920 050820 1301 09 I AM THE TINMAN Audio: "The messages are playing ba-" TIN_HL02 - 40515170 ?50405130 508002 4041125160 FOUND THE CODE? GOOD Audio: "The messages are playing backwards" TIN_LI03 - 914081103211301020 70419052102161 508110 9150701091915031 508002 02108002 4081105080 5022125152 41508002 THEN YOUVE HEARD THE MESSAGES ARE PLAYING BACKWARDS Audio: "We must keep this private" TIN_TS04 - 70419041105031 815061505040 10 9180021061 513202 915210322110 508110 5081508002 8150203150315081 REMEMBER THERE ARE ALWAYS TWO PATHS A DEEPER MEANING Audio: "The real message comes in the dark" TIN_MI05 - 505091 02411030 02108002 9121515160 5021209021211270 508002 815160 9190 0291819060 508002 THE FIRST IS FOR THE GULLIBLE FOOLS THAT CANT SEE Audio: "Seeing isn't believing" TIN_RE06 - 9112 5102 021251 70419021211030 9190 5080 70419041105031 404151305091 508002 81105080 02 411030 02108002 THAT CAN T HEAR THE SECOND MEANING HE IS CALLING OUT TO US Audio: "Hear words..." TIN_VO07 - 0281100291 508002 52214151 9190 6050908170 404110 11811040 910290 50911210305020 BECAUSE ITS DARK AND GRIEF IS ONLY THE START Audio: "Darkness will save you" TIN_TO08 - 8002815160 5281811280 404110 41709021105081 02911231 125152 YOU MUST REALIGN AND HURRY FORTH Audio: "He will not save you" TIN_NS09 - 325102915020 21219032 5030108170 811060 91908002 4050415002919021 50221080 125152 6090 IF YOU HAVE LISTENED THIS FAR GRACE WILL BESTOW Audio: "Grace! Grace!" TIN_TI10 - 9112 508151605020 025091 9141519091919031 508002 021251 5281811030 52211130901271 02911231 5032 WE MUST QUICKLY CARRY OUT THE MISSIONS SET BEFORE US Audio: "Stand by for further orders" The Dialectics of Tinman As you begin to work through tinman, it may become apparent there are certain laws, or structurings in place— an overarching philosophy. Each video contains, within itself, the seed of higher promulgations, or "paths". Look closely to the hints contained in these messages: "Remember there are always two paths a deeper meaning" "The first one is for the gullible fools that cant see" <'seeing isn't believing'> "That can't hear the second meaning he is calling out us..." The "gullible fool who can't see... and can't hear", would consider the first 10 videos solved, with decoding of the numbered text. Tinman alerts us, with clues, to the deeper content and pathways contained in his videos. In this case to the hidden audio files. "You must ... hurry forth" Most of the hidden audio clues require the audio to be sped up (hurry forth), by 200% = 4x speed. (That's Four.. Forth) "You must realign ..." Realignment is also part of the process of recomposing the hidden audio. These are just a few examples. As you begin to work through tinman, you will begin to notice the self-contained, compact, unfolding, dialectics which shapes the framework of unlocking deeper meaning. Video Titles & Playlist ''' The 10 video titles when reversed, become: IT_SN_OT_OV_ER_IM_ST_IL_LH_ER. ITS NOT OVER IM STILL HER. The final 'E' is likely dropped due to the character limit. However, it's possible tinman has used this redundancy as a clue. It has been posited the letters combined with their corresponding numbers, could form a cipher matrix. Similar to those found in hill, and nihilism ciphers. The first 10 videos are contained in a play-list on tinman's channel, organized in reverse order —perhaps, hinting to the reverse message in the titles. The play-list is titled: '''1005130212050103191710 Decoded, it becomes: JEMBLEACSQJ To date this has not been decrypted. TODO list * Find the meaning of the playlist's name. Category:Waves